valthiarfandomcom-20200214-history
DiceMaster Combat
Introduction DiceMaster is an RP addon used primarily for RP combat, and it is now the main style of combat used in Valthiar. Though the addon currently lacks any sort of feature to assign profiles to NPC, that issue can be sidestepped by creating a new profile specifically for that NPC. With DiceMaster, there are a number of mechanics that can be easily added all within World of Warcraft. Below will be some information regarding DiceMaster mechanics. Effects Damage * Attack''' Damage: Damage done from physical sources; anywhere from swords to fists. Some abilities will scale either exclusively with Attack Damage, or both Attack Damage and Ability Power * Ability Power: Damage done from magical sources. Even if the source of the damage isn't necessarily casted by a mage, such as using a torch to ignite someone rather than a spell, the damage would still scale off of Ability Power. Some abilities will scale either exclusively with Ability Power, or both Ability Power and Attack Damage. * '''Auto Attack: '''Deal damage to the enemy equal to 100% of your Base damage. * '''Execute: The unit deals a fixed amount of damage which results in the almost certain death of the enemy. Executing almost always requires a low HP threshold to be used. Influencers * Accuracy: '''The rate for an ability to be successful. Increasing/decreasing Accuracy is simple. If an ability has a 1 in 3 chance of being successful, increasing the accuracy by 1 would change the odds to 1 and 2, and decreasing the accuracy by 1 would change the odds to 1 in 4. * '''Critical: The attack will deal 100% additional damage. * True Damage: '''Damage that ignores all damage Reduction Effects, Shields, Invincibilities, or Immunities, ultimately dealing the number of damage stated in the ability. Damage Prevention * '''Parry: The unit will prevent an attack from dealing damage to them. Parrying can only be done while equipping a weapon (primarily melee) and can generally only parry physical melee abilities. * Block: The unit prevents an attack from dealing damage to them. Blocking is usually done with a shield and can often counter a larger variety of attacks in contrast to Parrying. * Dodge: The unit avoids an attack from hitting them. Dodging works on most abilities. Healing * Heal: '''The unit recovers HP. The amount of HP recovered cannot exceed the unit's maximum HP. * '''Overheal: '''The unit recovers HP. The Amount of HP recovered can exceed the unit's maximum HP in the form of a shield. * '''Regenerate: '''The unit heals for a certain amount of HP every turn. Buffs * '''Immunity: The unit cannot receive Debuffs. Applying Immunity to a unit already under Debuffs will not remove the Debuffs. * Invincibility: The unit is immune to all damage. Generally, the only damage that can pierce Invincibility is True Damage. * Threat: '''All enemy units are forced to attack the unit with the Threat effect. * '''Undying: '''The unit cannot die until the effect has ended. Generally the only way to kill a unit that is Undying is with an ability dealing True Damage, though in some cases the Undying effect will be specified to ignore True Damage. * '''Unstoppable: '''The unit cannot be pacified until the effect has ended. * '''Stealthed: '''The unit cannot be seen. * '''True Sight: '''The unit can see Stealthed units. Debuffs * '''Disarm: '''The unit removes another unit's weapon. Disarming generally only works on units with physical abilities, causing them to be unable to use abilities requiring their weapon until they reclaim it. Disarming can also sometimes, though rarely, prevent a mage from using their abilities. * '''Bleed: The will take additional damage for a certain amount of turns. * Taunt: '''The unit will be forced to attack the unit who used taunt until the effect has ended. * '''Burn: '''The unit will take a certain amount of damage every turn until the effect has ended. Contact with other units can sometimes spread Burn. Water abilities generally end the Burn effect, and so Burns cannot be applied to units submerged in water. * '''Cripple: '''The unit will attack last until the effect has ended. Cripple can also sometimes prevent an enemy from performing mobile abilities, gaining extra turns, etc. * '''Condemn: '''The unit cannot be revived. * '''Defense Break: '''The unit receives 50% more damage from physical sources. * '''Weaken: '''The unit deals 50% less damage. * '''Brand: '''The unit will receive 50% more damage from magical sources. Sometimes there are more specific brands that only amplify a particular type of magic such as Arcane Brands. * '''Daze: '''The unit has a 50% chance of missing. In some cases, the chance of missing may be increased or decreased. * '''Unrecoverable: '''The unit's HP cannot be recovered. * '''Silence: '''The unit cannot use abilities. Passives are not included * '''Oblivion: '''The unit's passives are disabled. This does not count passives included within abilities. * '''Destroy: '''Lower an enemy's maximum HP by a certain amount. Destroy is generally applied with damaging abilities, and unlike other Debuffs, it usually cannot be removed. * '''Revealed: The enemy can be seen in Stealth. Pacifications * Pacified: '''The unit cannot move or attack until the effect has ended. Pacification isn't an effect in itself, but applied through other effects. * '''Sleep: '''The unit will be pacified for a certain amount of turns. Generally, any damage taken will awaken the unit. * '''Stun: '''The unit will be pacified until the effect has ended. * '''Freeze: The unit will be entombed in ice, thus pacified until the effect has ended. In some cases, Freezing a unit will additionally prevent them from taking damage from most if not all sources. Fire abilities can generally end a Freeze effect, however physical abilities can also sometimes end the effect. Stat Upgrades Based on your class, your stat upgrades may be increased by a greater amount. For example, rogues will typically have lower health and higher damage that mainly scales on AD. However, the the stat upgrades aren't a fixed amount, and the stat upgrade roll can also be tweaked based on the champion's natural talents or inherent advantages. An example of a natural talent would be the champion being the son of a renowned fighter, and an inherent advantage would be being an ogre which of course would naturally have a lot of health and do greater damage. Refer to Champion Stat Range to know how much HP/DMG to give your champion. Level 1: HP (20-30) AD/AP DMG (5-10) Level 2: HP and AD/AP DMG Upgrade Level 3: 1st Ability/Passive Level 4: HP Upgrade Level 5: 1st Ultimate Level 6: AD/AP DMG Upgrade Level 7: Second Ability/Passive Level 8: HP Upgrade Level 9: 1st Ability/Passive Upgrade Level 10: 1st Ultimate Upgrade Level 11: HP Upgrade Level 12: Second Ability/Passive Upgrade Level 13: Third Ability/Passive Level 14: AD/AP DMG Upgrade Level 15: Fourth Ability/Passive Level 16: HP Upgrade Level 17: Third Ability/Passive Upgrade Level 18: HP Upgrade Level 19: Fourth Ability/Passive Upgrade Level 20: 1st Ultimate Upgrade Level 21: AD/AP DMG Upgrade Level 22: 1st Ability/Passive Upgrade Level 23: HP Upgrade Level 24: 2nd Ability/Passive Upgrade Level 25: HP Upgrade Level 26: 3rd Ability/Passive Upgrade Level 27: AD/AP DMG Upgrade Level 28: 4th Ability/Passive Upgrade Level 29: HP Upgrade Level 30: 1st Ultimate Upgrade or 2nd Ultimate Champion Stat Range Below, the stat range for champions will be listed. The purpose of listing the stat ranges is so when creating a champion, you will not have to roll for each individual level, and this will be a shortcut to that. Remember to take into account the class, natural talents, and inherent advantages of the champion you intend on rolling for. When upgrading a Champion's damage, they have an upgrade for both Ability Power and Attack Damage. Like all other stats, this can be tweaked based on the champion's class, natural talents, etc. Level 1: HP (30-50) AP/AD AD/AP DMG (10-15) Level 2: HP (70-130) AD/AP DMG (15-25) Level 3: HP (70-130) AD/AP DMG (15-25) Level 4: HP (120-230) AD/AP DMG (15-25) Level 5: HP (120-230) AD/AP DMG (15-25) Level 6: HP (120-230) AD/AP DMG (25-40) Level 7: HP (120-230) AD/AP DMG (25-40) Level 8: HP (170-330) AD/AP DMG (25-40) Level 9: HP (170-330) AD/AP DMG (25-40) Level 10: HP (170-330) AD/AP DMG (25-40) Level 11: HP (220-430) AD/AP DMG (25-40) Level 12: HP (220-430) AD/AP DMG (25-40) Level 13: HP (220-430) AD/AP DMG (25-40) Level 14: HP (220-430) AD/AP DMG (35-55) Level 15: HP (220-430) AD/AP DMG (35-55) Level 16: HP (270-530) AD/AP DMG (35-55) Level 17: HP (270-530) AD/AP DMG (35-55) Level 18: HP (320-630) AD/AP DMG (35-55) Level 19: HP (320-630) AD/AP DMG (35-55) Level 20: HP (320-630) AD/AP DMG (35-55) Level 21: HP (320-630) AD/AP DMG (45-70) Level 22: HP (320-630) AD/AP DMG (45-70) Level 23: HP (370-730) AD/AP DMG (45-70) Level 24: HP (370-730) AD/AP DMG (45-70) Level 25: HP (420-830) AD/AP DMG (45-70) Level 26: HP (420-830) AD/AP DMG (45-70) Level 27: HP (420-830) AD/AP DMG (60-85) Level 28: HP (420-830) AD/AP DMG (60-85) Level 29: (470-930) AD/AP DMG (60-85) Level 30: (470-930) AD/AP DMG (60-85) Level 31: (800-1000) AD/AP DMG (75-100) Elite Unit Stat Range Elite Units are more powerful than Basic Units, yet are weaker than Champions, and like Basic Units, they do not have unique names. Generally, Elite Units only have 1 Ability or Passive, and are between level 3, 4 and 5. Level 3 Units are the weakest, sharing more similar stats to a Basic Unit with the exception of having an Ability or Passive. At Level 4, they receive an HP upgrade, and at Level 5 they receive an Ultimate. Unlike Champions, Elite Unit stats are not determined randomly, but will be determined based on the armor type, inherent advantages, and training. Level 3: HP (75-150) AD/AP DMG (10-20) Level 4: HP (100-200) AD/AP DMG (10-20) Level 5: HP (100-200) AD/AP DMG (10-20) Basic Unit Stat Range Basic Units are more powerful than Civilian Units, yet are weaker than Elite Units, and like Elite Units, they do not have unique names. Basic Units generally come in great numbers, making up the bulk of a nation's military. In some cases, a nation will have few Basic Units, but they will be more powerful than most, or they will simply have Elite Units in place of Basic Units. Basic Units rarely have Abilities, Passives, or Ultimates, and generally just Auto Attack. Unlike Champions, Basic Unit stats are not determined randomly, but will be determined based on the armor type, inherent advantages, and training. Level 1: HP (30-50) AD/AP DMG (10-15) Level 2: HP (50-100) AD/AP DMG (10-15) Civilian Unit Stat Range Civilian Units sometimes have unique names, though unlike Champion Units, they are not trained and therefore are very weak. Civilian Units generally avoid combat, unless in events such as rebellions or invasions in which they must defend themselves from enemies. Civilian Unit stats are usually very adaptable, since they do not come into combat prepared, they will generally have to grab a nearby tool to use as a weapon, which in turn can buff their HP or DMG depending on the tool. For example, picking up a shovel may give a Civilian Unit +5 DMG. Additionally, Civilian Units may have lower accuracy than other Units due to lack of training. Unlike Champions, Civilian Unit stats are not determined randomly, but will be determined based on inherent advantages. Level 1: HP (20-30) AD/AP DMG (5-10)